Vacation Escape
by backstagespotlight
Summary: Post 623- When Lindsay has trouble coping after the events of their vacation, Danny finds a way to cheer her up. It's only a bonus that it also keeps them out of danger. DLL family fun Not a "Home Sweet Home" fic Disclaimer: I own nothing. Finale Spoilers


**This is my own imaginings of what I hope that ending scene meant. I know nothing, am privy to no secrets, and frankly, wouldn't want to be. I do wish we were only waiting seven days for the next epi, but this one was so well done that I can wait a little longer if I have to. **

The gunshot echoed through the small apartment and Lindsay felt the scream rip from her throat. This couldn't be happening. Not again, not to them. Danny promised. He promised, he just promised her. Lindsay ran to the nursery stopping when she saw Danny crumpled on the floor, bleeding from a gunshot to his forehead. Suddenly, the scene shifted and it was Lucy who was bleeding, her lifeless body in the arms of the vicious Shane Casey. Lindsay ran to her daughter and was suddenly running on glass. Lucy and Shane Casey disappeared. Lindsay turned around and saw Danny, now bleeding from a gunshot in his back.

"Linds," she heard her husband moan, "Linds."

"Danny, Danny, don't leave me," Lindsay cried, sinking to her knees beside him, "Danny, you're going to be okay. You have to be okay." She kept repeating that mantra as she held him, clung to him. Danny clung to her as well, repeating her name over and over again rubbing her back, comforting her despite his injuries.

"Mama! Dada!" Lucy's cries were welcome sounds, but they were so far away. Danny let go of Lindsay and faded away. Lindsay stood and searched for her family. The ground beneath her gave way and she fell. Lindsay felt herself keep falling and she grasped at empty air, desperate to stop falling. And with a gasp she did.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief as Lindsay's eyes flew open. She'd been having a nightmare for the last half hour and nothing he had done could shake her from it. When she'd gotten too loud, she'd woken Lucy who, already frightened by the week's events, refused to settle down without her mother. So Danny rather than choose between comforting his crying daughter or his frightened wife had brought Lucy into their bedroom, hoping proximity to each other would calm both. So far, it seemed to have worked. Lucy cries had subsided and Lindsay had awoken.

Danny crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, Lucy on his lap, and held out a welcoming arm. Lindsay scrambled over to him and hid her face in his shoulder. He felt tears soaking his shirt and one of Lindsay's arms wrapped around Lucy, clearly desperate for the reassurance that her baby girl was alright.

"Feel like talkin' 'bout it, Babe?" he asked softly.

"I just want this to be over," she sobbed.

"Shh," Danny whispered, "It's alright, Montana."

Danny sat until both Lindsay and Lucy were asleep. Then he tucked daughter in next to mother and moved to the living room to make a call.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Lindsay asked as she woke to her husband repacking their suitcases. Lucy was perched on the bed, "helping" her father by handing him items of clothing from the neatly folded stacks.

"Wait and see, Montana, just wait and see," he said with a smirk. He zipped the final suitcase and picked Lucy up under one arm. Amid the ensuing laughter, Danny got all of the luggage out of the room while keeping ahold of his daughter. He beamed when he saw his wife's smile blossom.

"We do need to get ready though," he said, "Our cab's going to be here in half an hour."

"What do I need to wear?" she asked.

"Go for comfortable casual," Danny suggested, "That's what me and Lucy-lu are doing."

Exactly half and hour later, Lindsay mused that it was ironic that when she set the departure time they were late, but when Danny was in charge everything was ready ten minutes early, the little family piled into the cab. Danny slipped the cabbie a slip of paper with their destination.

"Danny, seriously, tell me where we're going," Lindsay whined again.

"You are worse than Lucy, Montana. Seriously, let me have my secrets. You'll know soon enough."

Forty-five minutes later, Lindsay did know where they were going. And she'd never been more in love with her husband than she was at that moment.

_Where do you think I sent them? I haven't been so inspired to write fanfiction in a very long time, but something about that finale just sparked this little number. I don't know how long this will be or how often I'll update, but this should be an interesting journey._


End file.
